


Psycho Mind

by TatsuEigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Bodyguard!au dove Atsumu diventa la guardia del corpo del cantante Shoyo Hinata. Korai Hoshiumi, fan troppo infoiato, cerca di uccidere Hinata, ma Atsumu si sacrifica per lui.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Psycho Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Haikyuu  
> Rating: verde  
> Wordcount: 6025  
> Settimana e missione: Sesta settimana, M4 con prompt Salto temporale + sacrificarsi per la persona amata

\- Signor Atsumu Miya La aspettiamo nella nostra agenzia il giorno 09 marzo 2020 alle ore 15:30, per discutere i dettagli della Sua collaborazione con il nostro cantante Shouyou Hinata.  
Sarete in grado di vedere il cantante per la prima volta dal vivo da vicino, ci sarà pure lui alla riunione. -

Atsumu lesse la lettera che gli era era arrivata almeno una settimana prima, per la centesima volta: era il nove marzo proprio quel giorno, le undici di mattina per la precisione e si era alzato da almeno un paio d'ore. Viveva in un modesto appartamentino della Prefettura di Hyōgo, dove anni prima aveva frequentato anche le scuole: quella richiesta di collaborazione, per sua fortuna, si trovava anche lì nelle vicinanze. Atsumu sapeva comunque che non si sarebbe limitato a restare lì: Hinata Shouyou, il cantante che avrebbe conosciuto nel giro di quattro ore e mezzo, si spostava un po' in tutto il Giappone per i suoi concerti. Non lo aveva mai seguito seriamente, faceva per lo più musica che a lui non piaceva particolarmente, ma il lavoro era comunque lavoro.  
Dal suo precedente datore di lavoro aveva ricevuto ottime referenze e forse erano state proprio quelle a far decidere quell'Agenzia di scegliere lui. Lasciò finalmente la lettera sul tavolino che era presente in soggiorno e al quale era seduto, deciso più che mai ad andare a farsi una doccia: avrebbe poi mangiato qualche resto del giorno precedente e solo allora, si sarebbe rilassato guardando un po' di televisione, prima di dirigersi finalmente all'appuntamento di lavoro. Si ritrovò a girare vari canali prima di trovare qualcosa che gli interessasse davvero: trasmettevano un poliziesco, il genere di film che piacevano un sacco a lui. Li trovava stranamente avvincenti, anche se di norma indovinava quasi sempre a prima vista chi fosse il vero assassino, a differenza dei poliziotti presenti nel film di turno.  
A volte finiva anche col trovarli noiosi: forse era troppo intelligente per scherzetti simili, o ne aveva visti fin troppi, così da sapere fin troppo bene come sarebbero andati a finire. Dopotutto tutti si assomigliavano in qualche modo, avevano più o meno lo stesso modus operandi e dire che ne aveva visti a bizzeffe di film simili.

"Sarà quella donna che, a quanto sembra, non ha nulla a che fare con loro, ma probabilmente è una prostituta. Sembra un cliché, ma funziona sempre così in polizieschi di questo stampo."

Si ritrovò a commentare prima di osservare l'orario sull'orologio da parete che aveva sopra alla televisione. Si stava facendo tardi, non aveva tempo di restare a vedere tutto il film e aveva anche iniziato ad essere noioso per lui, cosa molto strana. Si alzò quindi dal divano rosso su cui era seduto e andò in camera a mettere la tuta per guidare il suo gioiellino: era il fiero possessore di una Harley Davidson d'epoca. Aveva anche un'auto, eh, ma quando poteva preferiva spostarsi con la sua piccolina, che aveva da un po' di anni e non aveva mai cambiato. Era completamente nera, alla fine di essa vi era in numero tredici, mentre su entrambi i lati torreggiavano delle sorte di graffi color oro. L'aveva sempre usata per andare a lavorare, ma si era comprato anche una macchina nel caso il tempo atmosferico fosse troppo avverso per usare un gioiellino simile. Succedeva anche nel caso per lavoro si dovesse spostare troppo lontano, dove andando in moto non sarebbe esattamente in grado di proteggere il suo assistito. Sotto sotto sperava che quell'Hinata Shouyou fosse un tipo abbastanza tranquillo, anche se aveva sentito molte ragazzine parlare divinamente di lui e sembrava avere un gran seguito. Era forse proprio quella la ragione per cui aveva tante fan e il caro Atsumu era certo che avrebbe avuto un gran da fare nel cercare di tenerle lontano dal cantante, ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio. Sospirò e mise la giacca da moto, anch'essa interamente nera, il simbolo dorato dei graffi anch'esso su gran parte dell'indumento. Adorava quel simbolo: lo aveva pensato lui a causa della morte del suo gatto due anni prima. Ancora gli mancava e non ne aveva presi altri primo per il lavoro che faceva, secondo perché sentiva ancora troppo la mancanza del precedente. Quello scricciolo adorava graffiarlo ed era per quel motivo che aveva scelto quel design sia per la moto, sia per la sua tuta.  
Sulle spalle mise lo zaino in cui aveva messo ciò che gli serviva per quella riunione: non poteva di certo presentarsi in tuta da moto, doveva essere ben vestito per fare una buona impressione, nonostante la sua fama lo avesse già preceduto. Ora gli mancava solo il casco, le chiavi della moto e poi poteva finalmente andare: si sentiva leggermente in ansia, ma non era la prima volta che faceva una cosa simile, quindi era certo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che gli piacesse o no.

"Allora piccolina, oggi si va in direzione di un nuovo possibile lavoro. Mi dovrei dire emozionato, ma non so bene nemmeno io cosa provo al momento."

Atsumu Miya amava parlare con la sua bambina, sì: non gli interessava dei giudizi altrui quando lo faceva. La sua bambina non cambiava mai e, soprattutto, non lo tradiva mai. Quella moto non era come le donne. Come se con il suo lavoro avesse anche solo il tempo materiale di avere una ragazza... Sicuramente non le sarebbe dispiaciuto viaggiare per tutto quel tempo, ma lui non se la poteva mica portare dietro, quindi sarebbe stata per lo più una relazione a distanza e una ragazza qualsiasi di sicuro non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportarla. Era meglio per lui però: non era un uomo che aveva voglia di avere una relazione seria, forse solo con la persona che avrebbe davvero rapito il suo cuore senza possibilità di scampo. Una cosa però era certa per lui: non avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato al suo lavoro per restare a casa con la donna della sua vita. Non sarebbe davvero mai successo: preferiva viaggiare e vivere avventure, non fare una vita sedentaria a casa. Non sarebbe stata per niente adatta a lui perché amava il vento tra i capelli, la moto che sfrecciava sulla strada, il casco che gli copriva la testa, indispensabile sostegno nel malaugurato caso fosse stato vittima di un incidente. Quando aveva preso il suo gioiellino aveva avuto ben in mente quali potessero i vari rischi che poteva comportare il guidare una moto, ma fino a quel momento era sempre stato molto attento ed era sempre riuscito a evitare di fare incidenti. Non era spericolato come molte persone, rispettava assolutamente i limiti di velocità e in molti sembravano invidiarlo. Non poteva biasimarli comunque: quando ancora non era stato in grado di permettersela aveva fantasticato molto a riguardo e ora finalmente era tra le sue mani e la trattava come una vera figlia.  
Preso il telecomando del garage in mano, vi pigiò il bottone che vi era, per poi riporlo nella tasca della tuta. Il garage si sarebbe richiuso dietro di lui appena sarebbe stato abbastanza lontano con la sua Harley Davidson e poteva così andare tranquillo. Le strade erano stranamente sgombre, la moto scorreva che era una bellezza tra le vie della cittadina, l'aria data dalla velocità a cui viaggiava sferzava con forza la sua tuta, ma Atsumu solo in quel modo si sentiva libero. Appena si fermò ad un semaforo rosso alzò la visiera del casco: il vento avrebbe sferzato il suo volto spigoloso ed era proprio ciò che a lui piaceva. La brezza che gli feriva il viso, i capelli che andavano a scompigliarsi anche sotto al casco, ma per fortuna metteva sempre del gel, quindi non sarebbero stati impresentabili appena sarebbe arrivato a quell'Agenzia. Da quel punto non gli sarebbe mancata molta strada da percorrere: circa altri due chilometri e poi poteva finalmente abbandonare il suo gioiellino nel parcheggio dell'Agenzia, proprio come gli era stato detto. Si sarebbe poi dovuto annunciare alla segretaria, per poi venire portato nella sala riunioni dove avrebbe così finalmente conosciuto i suoi nuovi datori di lavoro. Più la meta si avvicinava e più in lui si facevano strada una marea di dubbi, che mai si era posto nei colloqui precedenti. Se magari non fosse piaciuto al cantante? Certo, non dovevano avere un rapporto intimo, doveva essere quanto più professionale possibile, ma l'incognita c'era sempre e comunque. Fino a quel momento c'era però sempre stata una certa intesa con i suoi protetti, non vedeva per quale motivo non sarebbe potuta essere la stessa cosa con quel ragazzo che, a conti fatti, aveva solo un anno in meno di lui. Quasi la stessa età, ma i loro lavori erano totalmente diversi e Atsumu era stato a protezione della gente più disparata. L'ultimo suo protetto era stato un uomo sulla trentina, un attore, che poi aveva deciso di trasferirsi e inseguire il sogno di Hollywood. Avevano collaborato per circa cinque anni prima della sua drastica decisione.  
Quando finalmente si fermò con la moto nel parcheggio clienti dell'Agenzia, si guardò attorno per qualche attimo: non vi erano molte auto, forse alcuni dipendenti avevano già finito il loro turno, chi poteva saperlo. Spense il motore e tolse con eleganza il casco, prima di scendere da essa e lasciare la protezione per la testa appoggiata a un lato del suo gioiellino. Respirò a fondo e si avviò verso l'entrata che poteva ben vedere dalla posizione in cui era; si doveva cambiare, ma non lo poteva fare lì nell'hangar, quindi se ne sarebbe occupato appena sarebbe stato dentro.

"Buongiorno, sono Atsumu Miya e ho un appuntamento alle 15:30 con il direttore."

Si annunciò alla segretaria, proprio come gli era stato detto di fare, in modo molto professionale, nonostante il modo da motociclista in cui era vestito. Non che non lo fosse, ma sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe esattamente fatto una bella figura.

"Certo signor Miya, si accomodi pure su una di quelle sedie. Il direttore è attualmente in riunione, ma dovrebbe finire tra poco. Se avete bisogno di andare al bagno, è la prima porta a sinistra se segue questo corridoio alle mie spalle." La donna gli diede qualche gentile informazione, mentre gli sorrideva affabile.

"La ringrazio molto, signorina. Ci metterò poco."

Non voleva di certo fare aspettare solo il direttore solo perché doveva essere presentabile al 100%. Impiegò al massimo due minuti per cambiarsi e, quando tornò dalla segretaria, era ancora da sola, quindi era evidente che non era arrivato ancora nessuno. Fu fatto accomodare su una delle poltrone in pelle nera, ma non ci volle molto prima che un uomo gli si approcciasse. Era vestito molto bene, aveva un'espressione piuttosto seria, di qualcuno che sa ciò che fa e con chi sta parlando, senza peli sulla lingua.

"Il signor Miya Atsumu, giusto?" Chiese l'uomo con una autorità, mentre Atsumu si limitava ad annuire, alzandosi per fare un doveroso inchino. "Per noi è davvero un piacere avervi qua. Se mi volete seguire, parleremo più approfonditamente di tutto nella sala riunioni."

"Certo. Il piacere di essere qua è tutto mio, grazie per la chance che mi state dando, non deluderò le Vostre aspettative." Miya non era di certo qualcuno a cui piaceva darsi tante arie, ma sapeva benissimo di cosa era capace e che era uno tra i migliori sulla piazza al momento.

"Come le dirò anche in presenza del signor Hinata, ho letto tutte le vostre referenze che ci avete mandato e sono rimasto particolarmente sorpreso. L'attore per cui avete lavorato precedentemente è molto conosciuto e ha lasciato delle referenze davvero molto dettagliate. Posso dire con certezza che sarete sicuramente in grado di superare anche questa sfida: a volte non è proprio facile a causa di tutte le fan che Hinata-kun ha." Il direttore camminava a passo tranquillo davanti a lui, superando varie stanze, senza però mai fermarsi.

"In questi giorni ho visto qualche suo concerto su internet e mi sono fatto una mezza idea. In ogni caso darò il mio massimo ogni volta."

Quando finalmente l'uomo aprì una delle tante porte e lo lasciò passare, Atsumu fu in grado di tornare a sedersi su una sedia ad una estremità del tavolo. Vi erano tre sedie: quella per lui, per il direttore e per il ragazzo che però non era ancora lì. L'uomo si sedette di fronte a lui, guardando nervosamente verso la porta e si chiedeva dove fosse finito. Un'idea gli balenò in testa, ma la reputava quasi impossibile: gli veniva mal di stomaco solo prima di concerti o esibizioni.

"Eccomi qui, mi dispiace per il ritardo! Avete iniziato senza di me?" Sulla soglia della porta era apparso un ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, gli occhi marroni e basso di statura. Lo aveva visto spesso in televisione, ma averlo lì in prima persona era comunque molto significativo per Atsumu.

"Non abbiamo ancora iniziato, in realtà gli ho fatto semplicemente qualche domanda mentre arrivavamo qui, ma non sei in ritardo. Accomodati pure." Il direttore tirò indietro la sedia e lasciò che si accomodasse, prima di sedersi a sua volta. "Ora che ci siamo tutti direi che possiamo iniziare. Desiderate un caffè, signor Miya?" La voce era davvero professionale e pacata, mentre il più anziano tra i tre parlava agli altri due. Sperava davvero di riuscire a convincere quella guardia del corpo, perché era proprio adatta a ciò che cercavano.

"La ringrazio, ma sono a posto così." Non voleva sembrare un approfittatore, anche se erano stati loro a offrirgli il caffè e non era stato lui a richiederlo.

"Okay, direi che possiamo iniziare con le presentazioni allora. Io sono Norimune Kurosu, il direttore di questa agenzia. Abbiamo molti cantanti con cui lavoriamo e altrettante guardie del corpo che li seguono. Per motivi personali il ragazzo che lavorava con il qui presente Hinata Shouyou si è ritirato, per questo motivo stiamo cercando qualcun altro." Era stato chiaro e coinciso, oltre che molto esplicativo. Di sicuro non serviva che spiegasse come mai cercavano un'altra guardia del corpo, ma si era sentito in dovere di dirlo.

"Io sono Hinata Shouyou, piacere di conoscerti!" Il cantante mostrò uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi ad Atsumu, il quale ne rimase a dir poco ammaliato.

\- ...! Come può un ragazzo essere così bello e tenero allo stesso tempo? Ora credo di capire come mai le fan lo amano così tanto. Accettare di lavorare per salvaguardare la sua vita richiederà sicuramente una grande quantità di lavoro. Una persona simile dovrebbe essere illegale, come può essere così... Attraente? Le fan sicuramente impazziscono per lui. - Atsumu si ritrovò a pensare quello, mentre anche un certo senso di fastidio si fece strada in lui: tenerle a bada e abbastanza lontane dal suo protetto sarebbe quasi stato impossibile, ma era il suo lavoro ed era uno dei migliori in quel campo. "Io sono Miya Atsumu, è un grande onore per me fare la conoscenza di entrambi." Chinò appena il volto, dato che non voleva davvero alzarsi e non lo avevano fatto nemmeno loro.

"Come mai si è licenziato nel Suo ultimo lavoro? Non si trovava più bene con l'attore Akaashi Keiji, oppure ci sono state motivazioni molto più profonde a fronte di questa decisione?" Chiese il direttore, mentre prendeva appunti su un blocco che aveva davanti a sé.

"Ho lavorato per il signor Akaashi per la bellezza di cinque anni, avevamo un ottimo rapporto e le referenze che vi ho consegnato ne sono la prova. Non abbiamo deciso di dividerci a causa di divergenze, bensì il signor Akaashi ha deciso di seguire il sogno americano e... a me non andava molto di abbandonare il Giappone. Se fosse restato qui avrei sicuramente continuato a lavorare con lui. Mi sono inoltre accorto che c'è rimasto male quando gli ho espresso il mio desiderio di restare in questa Nazione, ma ha accettato la mia scelta, come io ho accettato la sua di prendere quella strada." Non c'era nemmeno una parola che non fosse vera in tutto ciò che diceva: era stata una separazione ben ponderata da entrambi e, anche se era stata molto sofferta alla fin fine.

"Cosa ti ha spinto a scegliere questa carriera come lavoro e non qualcosa di più... Tranquillo magari?" Hinata era curioso di scoprire più cose a suo riguardo, sembrava un uomo molto interessante dopotutto.

"Ho iniziato la mia carriera lavorativa come buttafuori in alcune discoteche. Mi piaceva come lavoro, certo gli orari richiesti erano molto tardi, ma non aveva importanza. Dopo un paio d'anni un uomo mi ha offerto un lavoro come guardia del corpo e mi sono detto di provarci, al massimo potevo tornare nel mondo dei buttafuori. Invece mi sono trovato molto bene e poi non ho più smesso su questa lunghezza d'onda." Più Atsumu guardava il cantante, più si sentiva strano: quel sorriso rivolto esclusivamente a lui in quel momento era tutto ciò che di più non poteva avere dalla vita, ma non capiva per quale motivo si sentisse così.

"Dovrete viaggiare molto, il qui presente Hinata Shouyou fa concerti in tutto il Giappone. Avete famiglia?" Dato il lavoro che aveva fatto precedentemente forse no, ma aveva rifiutato di seguire un attore a Hollywood e quella cosa era strana agli occhi del direttore.

"Non sono sposato nè ho figli. La mia unica famiglia sono i miei genitori e mio fratello gemello Osamu. Forse può sembrare strano che non abbia scelto di seguire il signor Akaashi, ma io preferivo davvero restarmene qui in Giappone, qui vicino alla mia famiglia. Non ci sono altri motivi nascosti." Il suo sguardo non faceva altro che vagare dall'uno all'altro, in base a chi stava parlando in quel momento.

"Quali sono i tuoi hobby? Con questo lavoro non li puoi seguire molto, però immagino che ne hai qualcuno, o sbaglio?" Le domande iniziavano ad essere un po' più personali, ma era la curiosità a far parlare Hinata.

"Mi piace giocare a pallavolo: ero molto bravo alle medie e superiori, ma poi ho deciso di non continuare."

Ci furono altre domande con altrettante risposte, ma alla fine venne assunto: da quel giorno sarebbe stato ufficialmente il bodyguard di quel cantante così attraente.

************

Sono passati mesi ormai da quando Atsumu ha iniziato a lavorare per quell'agenzia e, di conseguenza, per Shouyou Hinata. Deve ammettere che non gli dispiace affatto: ha già dovuto seguirlo da una parte all'altra del Giappone, ma era stato tutto una bella esperienza. Erano stati tutti concerti di piccola portata, sarebbe stato quello il suo vero primo test ad un evento di portata maggiore, con più cantanti durante la stessa serata. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non sentirsi in ansia, ma sperava che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Si svegliò molto presto quella mattina, mise una tuta da ginnastica e andò a correre una mezz'oretta vicino a dove abitava: per quel lavoro doveva essere in ottima forma e non gli piaceva andare a lavoro senza aver fatto della ginnastica prima. Quando tornò a casa lasciò i vestiti nel cesto della biancheria e si buttò sotto il getto caldo d'acqua della doccia. Riusciva sempre a rilassarsi quel tanto che gli bastava e a iniziare la giornata con il piede giusto, per poi chiuderla in bellezza sempre con una bella doccia ristoratrice. Non era sicuro che lavarsi due volte al giorno fosse una scelta buona, bastava anche solo una, ma per lui era una specie di rituale: se alla mattina quello gli dava la forza di iniziare a lavorare più di un caffè forte, alla sera lo aiutava a scaricare tutta la tensione che aveva avuto addosso per tutto il tempo. Non era di certo un lavoro facile il suo: non si limitava di certo al solo proteggere Hinata dall'orda di fan che aveva. Lo doveva scortare anche a registrare i nuovi singoli o cd, ai meet and greet vari e altri appuntamenti che il ragazzo aveva. Era un lavoro 24/7, ma a lui piaceva davvero farlo, soprattutto con lui: non era pesante, anche se tenere a bada tutte quelle fan scatenate a volte lo era anche fin troppo, ma bastava un sorriso di troppo di Hinata, per rendere tutto quello più sopportabile.  
Si era reso conto che quel ragazzo portava felicità e positività nella sua giornata già dall'inizio, ma solo da qualche settimana a quella parte si era reso conto che in certe occasioni le fan gli davano altamente fastidio. Si trattava delle volte in cui venivano organizzati i meet and greet e le ragazze ne approfittavano sempre per stargli troppo vicine. La prima volta che si era sentito strano a riguardo era stato quasi un mese prima, ma non aveva dato troppo peso al senso di fastidio che aveva provato quella volta. Se ne era semplicemente rimasto a controllare quante persone fossero lì presenti e, soprattutto, che non avessero alcuna mala intenzione nei confronti del suo protetto. Il suo ruolo era quello di proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa gli potesse succedere e che guardia del corpo sarebbe stato se non fosse riuscito nel suo intento? Come avrebbe potuto fidarsi ancora di lui il direttore Norimune se avesse permesso che lui venisse ferito? Non era una cosa che si poteva permettere, altrimenti avrebbe reso il suo perfetto curriculum macchiato e non era ciò che voleva. Non era la fama ciò che gli importava, ma era sicuro che non voleva più cambiare datore di lavoro... quell'agenzia lo aveva associato al cantante migliore che avrebbe potuto chiedere e mai si sarebbe pentito dell'aver detto di sì a quell'appuntamento.  
Uscito dalla doccia si cambiò indossando i vestiti che usava normalmente per lavorare: quel giorno non sarebbe andato a lavorare in moto come al suo solito: per quel grande concerto dovevano andare fino in Hokkaido, a più di dieci ore di viaggio da lì e sarebbe stato davvero scomodo guidare tutte quelle ore in macchina. Non sarebbe stato da solo: anche Sakusa e Bokuto sarebbero stati presenti, avrebbero viaggiato con i loro protetti, anche Kita-san che era, letteralmente, lì dentro da molto più tempo di tutti loro. Era il loro capo in un certo senso, un uomo abbastanza freddo, che sapeva leggere fino nel profondo di una persona e capiva cosa stesse pensando in ogni momento, come se fosse un libro aperto e senza misteri per lui.  
Anche se Atsumu era considerato uno dei più bravi nel suo campo, aveva avuto ancora molto da imparare da quel superiore, cose che lui davvero ancora non sapeva. Salì finalmente in macchina dopo aver preso tutto ciò che gli serviva, compresa una piccola valigia con dei ricambi, mettendosi infine alla guida alla volta dell'Agenzia. L'appuntamento con tutti era proprio lì e poi sarebbero partiti con più macchine alla volta dell'hotel di lusso che li avrebbe ospitati per quei pochi giorni in cui sarebbero stati in città. Avevano uno schema ben preciso, compreso pure di tutte le eventuali pause che sarebbero potute essere necessarie. Kita, il suo superiore, sarebbe stato in macchina con lui e Hinata, il cantante probabilmente davanti dati i problemi che aveva con il mal d'auto. Gli altri li avrebbero seguiti con altre macchine, divisi in base a chi proteggeva chi. In ogni veicolo vi era una radio che fungeva anche da ricetrasmittente, cosicché avrebbero potuto parlare molto più facilmente, senza perdere troppo tempo.

"Buongiorno a tutti." Atsumu era in anticipo di almeno cinque minuti, eppure già quasi tutti erano lì presenti. Hinata sembrava non essere ancora arrivato ma, al suo sguardo confuso, fu Kita a rispondere.  
"Hinata Shouyou è arrivato, ma è andato al bagno per essere sicuro di non dover andarci appena partiremo." Quelle parole furono dette con il suo solito tono un po' duro e ancora una volta gli aveva letto nel pensiero.  
"Perfetto. Appena arriva dovremmo esserci tutti, no?" Atsumu si era sentito sollevato dalle parole del superiore e si mise a guardare se mancava ancora qualcuno, ma non sembrava essere così.  
"Sì, ci saremo tutti e potremo partire subito, così da non perdere tempo inutile."

Kita stranamente lo stava spalleggiando ed era una cosa un po' inquietante, dato che prima di allora non era mai successo. Finalmente Hinata rientrò e non rimase altra scelta che andare ogni gruppetto a una delle macchine. Atsumu fece il galante e tenne la portiera aperta per Hinata, così da non farlo affaticare troppo. Non era un'accortezza davvero necessaria, si addiceva di più ad un maggiordomo più che a una guardia del corpo, ma a volte lo faceva in ogni caso. Osservò Hinata mentre saliva sul sedile del passeggero, mentre Kita andava a sedersi nei sedili posteriori senza dire una parola. Il cantante avrebbe anche potuto dormire qualche ora durante il viaggio e quello lo avrebbe aiutato contro il suo mal di macchina.

"Siamo tutti pronti, possiamo partire appena lo siete pure voi." Si sentì gracchiare dalla radio che era posta sul cruscotto poco distante dal volante.  
"Siamo pronti anche noi, andiamo. Il viaggio durerà molto, ma c'è un lato positivo: i nostri cantanti possono riposarsi e prepararsi per domani. Per fortuna il concerto non avrà luogo fino a domani sera, quindi potranno riposare per bene."

Rispose Atsumu, guardando Shouyou con la coda dell'occhio. Il ragazzo dai capelli sembrava starsi già rilassando, mentre abbassava il sedile quanto bastava per permettergli di stare in una posizione più comoda per dormire. La guardia del corpo sorrise appena e mise in moto la macchina: aveva già fatto il pieno, ma non sarebbe bastato, quindi aveva già previsto una sosta anche per quel motivo. Guardò Kita attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, ma non sembrava voler aggiungere nulla alle sue parole, quindi iniziò a guidare senza aggiungere altro.  
Passò almeno una mezz'ora di silenzio assoluto, prima che questo venisse interrotto da una richiesta del cantante che non sembrava in grado di chiudere occhio.

"Potremmo mettere il cd con le canzoni che dovrò cantare domani?" Hinata aveva pensato che stancarsi cantando sarebbe stata forse la soluzione migliore in quel caso.  
"Certo. Kita-san, nella borsa che c'è vicino a voi vi è anche il cd di cui parla Hinata-san, potreste passarmelo?" Oltre alla valigia, che aveva messo nell'ampio bagaglio, aveva portato anche una valigetta ventiquattro ore, dove poter tenere a portata di mano patente, eventuali cose che potessero servire a lui oppure a Hinata.  
"Ecco a te, Atsumu." Kita gli passò il cd con le mani completamente fredde e Atsumu sussultò a quel contatto così freddo. Inserì il disco e subito le note iniziarono a riempire l'abitacolo, mentre Hinata gli sorrideva riconoscente.  
"Grazie mille, Miya-san."

Sapeva di poterlo chiamare per nome, però non sapeva se poteva farlo anche in presenza di Kita, quindi optò per quella forma di cortesia, senza dire altro. Si mise quindi a cantare quando la melodia si trasformò in parole, ma nemmeno un'ora dopo finì con l'addormentarsi e Atsumu abbassò la musica, così da farlo dormire in santa pace.  
Dovettero fare almeno tre pause per permettere a chi guidava di riposare un po' e non rischiare di fare incidenti per la stanchezza, ma alla fine arrivarono alla loro destinazione. Era sera, ma almeno erano ancora in tempo per la cena e alla fine bastò per tutti appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, dopo essersi cambiati, per addormentarsi profondamente fino al giorno dopo, troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi altra cosa. La doccia poteva anche aspettare senza problemi. In un appartamento a nord di Hokkaido intanto un ragazzo stava preparando la sua arma per il giorno dopo: era una pistola con silenziatore: sapeva utilizzarla molto bene, molto modestamente. Era però un po' di tempo che non la usava e fremeva dalla voglia di poterla sfoggiare di nuovo.  
Quel ragazzo rispondeva al nome di Kourai Hoshiumi ed era un fan di Hinata Shouyou fin dagli albori. Sapeva però che era inarrivabile: era un cantante di grande fama nonostante avesse iniziato a cantare da poco tempo, però con la sua voce aveva incantato fin da subito tutto il pubblico giapponese. Korai lo aveva seguito ad ogni concerto, talmente ne era ossessionato, aveva visto quante guardie del corpo si erano succedute l'una dopo l'altra per motivi vari. Ora sapeva che da qualche mese a quella parte ne aveva trovata una nuova, ma lui non ne poteva più: non poteva più pensare a quello scricciolo come qualcuno di inarrivabile. Se lui stesso non poteva averlo beh... A quel punto nessuno avrebbe potuto. Certo, c'era di mezzo quel bravissimo bodyguard adesso, ma se fosse riuscito a mettere ko quel Miya prima, poi sarebbe stato più facile colpire il suo vero obiettivo. Sempre ammesso e concesso che le altre eventuali guardie del corpo non si sarebbero messe in mezzo. 

"Cara mia pistola, domani torni in azione. Quante persone ferirai? Una sicuramente, magari riuscirai anche ad ucciderla se siamo fortunati, che sia Hinata o quel Miya."

Si mise a fischiettare e tornò a pulirla soddisfatto: voleva che andasse tutto alla perfezione il giorno dopo, per quel motivo avrebbe agito durante il concerto, quando sarebbe stato il tempo per Hinata di iniziare, tutto quello avrebbe così creato abbastanza confusione da farlo scappare in tempo. Era stato anche in grado di studiare il punto migliore da cui sparare, nei giorni precedenti, facendo qualche sopralluogo allo stadio all'aperto dove si sarebbe tenuto il concerto. Data la portata dell'evento era davvero grande: poteva sicuramente ospitare almeno tre migliaia di persone, su per giù. Si doveva appostare in un posto vicino al palco, in mezzo a molte altre persone, così da non essere scoperto molto facilmente, ma contemporaneamente doveva stare attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri fan, o avrebbero sicuramente chiamato la sicurezza, vedendolo con una pistola.  
Per fortuna Korai conosceva uno degli addetti alla biglietteria e il giorno dopo arrivò allo stadio di buon ora, il suo amico lo fece entrare gratis, direttamente a quell'ora, così da potersi sistemare nel posto da lui scelto. Appoggiò la pistola contro la superficie liscia del parapetto, mentre posava una coperta sul gradone in metallo sotto di lui: almeno sarebbe stato comodo e al caldo, mentre poteva agire indisturbato. Aveva incontrato delle persone prima di entrare e gli faceva ridere anche solo immaginare cosa stessero pensando, dopo averlo visto entrare così presto, come un privilegiato. Tuttavia era bastato ben poco convincere il proprio amico per sua fortuna e lui non si era reso conto della sua arma, dato che l'aveva nascosta per bene nello zaino che aveva portato con sè.  
Ci volle del tempo prima che il cantante che voleva salisse sul palco a fare le prove, evidentemente ne aveva perso molto per cambiarsi in camerino.

"Allora tu Atsumu ti pos-..."

Kita si era messo a parlargli, ma Atsumu sembrava avere ben altro per la testa in quel momento: non gli importava ciò che il superiore stava per dire, dato ciò che aveva intravisto da qualche parte sugli spalti. Sembrava essere stato permesso a qualcuno di entrare con un certo anticipo e non ne capiva il motivo, dato che il concerto non sarebbe iniziato prima di due ore. Non era di certo nel suo interesse, l'importante era che non succedesse nulla con quella presenza.

"Miya...!" Lo riprese il suo superiore, che stava iniziando ad indispettirsi dato che l'altro non lo ascoltava.  
"Mi dispiace Kita-san, ma c'è qualcuno qui all'interno e ho un brutto presentimento." Magari in realtà non era niente, e non riusciva a distinguere bene cos'avesse in mano, dato quanto era lontano dal palco.  
"..." Kita non rispose, si limitò a guardare anche lui, notando l'uomo. Hinata nel frattempo continuava a riscaldare la voce, muovendosi sul palco, ma presto si sarebbe dovuto fermare. "Aspettiamo che sia il pezzo dove deve cantare stando fermo sul posto, ma non distogliamo lo sguardo da quello sconosciuto."

Ordinò Kita un po' a tutte le guardie lì presenti e tutti annuirono. Non sapevano se vi era un vero e proprio pericolo o no, ma dovevano stare comunque all'erta. Non avevano idea di chi potesse essere la vittima, se quel tipo fosse davvero una persona pericolosa. Se non lo era tanto meglio, ma era meglio prevenire che curare. Verso un'ora prima del concerto le persone iniziarono a riempire lo stadio, ma quell'uomo ancora non aveva fatto nulla, se non starsene lì fermo ad osservare il palco e i cantanti che si susseguivano su di esso.  
Dove si era seduto lui non c'era nessun altro, ma era un peccato perché era una buona posizione per vedere i cantanti, anche se un po' spostata rispetto al centro. Non arrivò subito il momento in cui sarebbe entrato in scena il suo preferito e anche quando arrivò, Korai attese la seconda canzone per prendere fuori la pistola e puntarla contro il cantante. Le guardie non sembravano stargli prestando molta attenzione, forse si erano convinte che era innocuo... Con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto premette il grilletto, la mano rimase ferma per tutto il tempo, nemmeno un accenno di tremolio.

"...! Fermate quel ragazzo."

Quelle parole risuonarono negli auricolari di Sakusa e Bokuto, mentre Atsumu era salito sul palco, correndo contro il tempo per porsi tra la pallottola e Hinata in tempo. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non sembrò capire cosa stesse succedendo, almeno finché del sangue non schizzò sul suo costume, sporcandolo. Le grida dei fan erano ora di puro terrore, mentre Atsumu, colpito molto pericolosamente vicino al cuore, si accasciava a terra. La macchia di sangue si espandeva velocemente sulla sua divisa, mentre venivano allertati immediatamente i soccorsi e lui iniziava già a vedere tutto nero.

"Shoyo-kun... ti... amo."

Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere la reazione del cantante, che molto probabilmente era shockata sia per ciò che era successo, sia per quella confessione. Atsumu però non ce la faceva più a restare lucido, il nero prese completamente possesso della sua vista mentre i sanitari salivano sul palco con la barrella spinale per poterlo portare al più presto in ospedale. Kita si avvicinò a Shoyo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla: non potevano fare altro che raggiungere l'ospedale più vicino e aspettare notizie, mentre l'omicida veniva arrestato dalla polizia.  
Kita poteva sentire il cantante tremare sotto la sua mano, ma venne seguito comunque, in silenzio, mentre qualche lacrima andava a rigargli le guance. Shoyo era rimasto stupito e traumatizzato da tutto quello, per non parlare delle parole che gli aveva rivolto Atsumu.

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Per fortuna non è stato colpito troppo vicino al cuore, se la caverà." Kita cercò di tranquillizzarlo mentre lui si cambiava in fretta e furia e Shoyo annuì appena, poco convinto.  
"Lo spero. Sarei dovuto finire io in ospedale, non lui."

Quando finalmente arrivarono in ospedale venne detto loro che Atsumu era stato portato d'urgenza in sala operatoria, ma con tutta probabilità ce l'avrebbe fatta. Avrebbe dovuto osservare un periodo di riposo più o meno lungo, ma era stato sicuramente fortunato. Ci volle qualche ora prima che fosse permesso loro di vederlo, ma almeno era vigile e sembrava stare abbastanza bene, anche se Hinata continuava a sentirsi in colpa per quanto successo.

"L'operazione è andata molto bene, lo potete già visitare, ma non fatelo affaticare troppo, è ancora abbastanza debole. Si riprenderà del tutto, non temete."

Hinata fu il primo a entrare nella stanza della sua guardia del corpo, sotto consiglio di Kita-san. Non aveva chiesto niente perché non gli sembrava corretto, ma non aveva potuto dire di no a quella offerta.

"Atsumu-san... mi dispiace un sacco per tutto ciò che è successo. Io... non so come avrei preso la notizia se tu fossi morto." Hinata tenne lo sguardo basso, guardando le lenzuola candide bianche sotto il quale riposava il corpo della sua guardia.  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo: non è colpa tua. In realtà non la è di nessuno: è semplicemente successo." Rispose Miya, arrossendo vistosamente ricordandosi di avergli detto che lo amava. "Per quanto riguarda quel... "ti amo", non... non avrei dovuto dirlo, mi dispiace." Si morse appena il labbro inferiore, decisamente a disagio.  
"Oh, per quello... Uh, non è nulla. C-cioè... mi dispiace." Si sentiva totalmente in imbarazzo e non sapeva cosa dire esattamente. "Mi fa piacere aver sentito quelle parole e... credo di ricambiare i sentimenti che provi per me."

Atsumu non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: se quello era il paradiso allora non dovevano svegliarlo. Si sentiva tre metri sopra il cielo per la felicità: era sopravvissuto e Hinata ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Non poteva chiedere di meglio nella sua vita.


End file.
